Away From Home
by obamameansfamily
Summary: He didn't even want to be here. Hanging around in unknown areas just aren't his thing. Going to prestigious rich-kid schools aren't his thing either. But fate seems to really hate him. And because of that, Sawada Tsunayoshi now has the challenge of keeping his grades up, and being chased by something called a Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in the Sawada Household. Nana was humming contently to herself as she prepared breakfast for her family. Her son, Sawada Tsunayoshi - commonly known as Tsuna - was upstairs fumbling over himself as got dressed and ready to head downstairs. The kids of the house were playfully running around with smiles on their faces.

Although, it isn't a normal morning in the Sawada Household if there isn't something abnormal going on.

Tsuna was making his way down the stairs - almost tripping over his own two feet - to be greeted by his family.

"Good morning, Dame-Tsuna." His tutor said as he took a sip of his coffee. See, this was something abnormal.

No, it wasn't the fact that his tutor lived with hin at home. It was the fact that his home-tutor was a hitman, and more specifically, a baby.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun." His mother added. Sawada Nana was really the perfect woman. It wasn't a surprise why his dad wanted to marry her. She was the perfect housewife as well. She could cook, raise the children with love and care, and to top it off, she was a damn good cook. She could be a world-class chef if she really wanted to, but instead she stayed at home.

The only downside to her was that she was dense. And I mean dense. Almost everyday there had been explosions coming from Tsuna's room, courtesy of Reborn, but she never questioned it. Instead, she shook her head with a silly grin and said, "My, my, boys sure are energetic."

The children of the household weren't any better. All of the three kids were related to the mafia one way or another.

For starters, they had The Ranking Prince Fuuta. Fuuta - or Fuuta de la Stella - was a boy who had a very special gift. He could rank anything in the world from best games to the worst foods, a random choice of categorys but hey, he could probably rank it. The brunet boy always carried a giant book around with him (we still don't know where and how he keeps ot with him at all times), where he keeps his rankings.

Then there was Lambo. The five year old was always walking around in his cow printed suit, and grabbing candy (and really anything else) out out of his afro. He was originally sent on a mission to kill Reborn, but he just couldn't pull through with it and just started living with them. But from time to time, Lambo does try to harm Reborn with either his grenades, or his Bazooka.

And last but not least, there was I-Pin. I-Pin was the only girl in the household other than Nana and Bianchi, but Bianchi moved out a couple months ago to her own apartment. Bianchi was a famous hitman under the name of Poison Scorpion, and could turn anything she wanted into poison cooking.

I-Pin on the other hand, was a small Chinese girl who was sent to kill a man of a mafia famiglia. She had mistaken Tsuna for the man so she was on a rampage for attacking him. Turns out that she just had bad eyesight, so when that was fixed, she started living with Tsuna. We still don't know what happened to the guy she was supposed to kill.

"Morning Kaa-san," Tsuna said with a yawn. "What's for breakfast?" Nana looked at him and smiled. "There are some eggs and bacon waiting for you at the table."

He sat down and began to eat. He eyed his tutor, or as he thinks: Demon from Hell, eating his own breakfast. The baby noticed this and smacked Tsuna with cane-transformed Leon. "It's rude to stare," he said with a smirk.

"Ite! Mou, Reborn! What was that for?" He winced, rubbing the giant red mark on his cheek.

"You're late for school." Reborn said with a glint in his eyes.

Tsuna paled. He hated that glint in the infant's eyes. Reasons being one, bad things always happened when he was like that, and two being, he just looked creepy as hell.

"E-eh?" He mumbled. "But it's summer!" He emphasised his point by showing off his Tuna-Fish pajamas (Yamamoto bought them for him on his birthday. "They suit you Tsuna, or should I say... Tuna! Haha!") "There's no school in summer!"

The brunet was going to say more, but was shut up with a pamphlet to the face. "Students in Ouran start early," Reborn said as he took a sip of espresso. The pamphelt itself showed an impressive pink building with a wondeful garden. To put it shortly, it was any little girl's dream castle.

Tsuna began to read. "Ouran Academy, also known as a 'Playground for the Rich'...Mmm... Wait, this is a rich kid school! Wah! We can't pay for this!"

"Ah, but Tsu-kun," Nana enveloped him into a hug. "Your 'Grandpa' Timoteo is paying for it! Isn't he sweet? No wonder your father works for him!" Nana squealed and hugged him tighter. Tsuna shot an I-know-it-was-you look at Reborn who shrugged in response.

"The Ninth says it's important for a Boss to have good education. This is a great opportunity, Dame-Tsuna." He said. "Ouran is a great school."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "B-but I'm already going to Namimori High! What about my friends? I just can't leave them here!" He whined, flailing his arms around. Obviously, the boy didn't want to leave.

And no matter how much more he wanted to rant, he was shut up by a kick to the face. The second injury this morning. Peachy. "Shut up. Your guardians already know. Hibari took care of the transfer."

In the background, Nana was still smiling. "Ah, Tsu-kun's growing up so fast! He's even moving away for Highschool!" She said to herself. "Mama will be a bit lonely, but Tsu-kun is a big boy now! Timoteo-san's even paying for his apartment!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Kaa-san..."

A honk was then heard from outside of the house. "Lambo-san'll get it!" The cow-kid-boy-thing exclaimed as he charged for the door. Lambo climbed atop his stool (cow print, of course), and opened up the door. He jumped down right after, a look of acomplishment on his face. A young blonde stood there, dressed in a large green coat. "Yo, Tsuna!" He said with a grin and a peace sign.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Why are you here?" A dreadful expression made it's way onto his face. "Ah, well, I'm here to drive you to school. Reborn requested it. And it's also an excuse to see my cute little brother." He cooed.

Reborn pounced onto his shoulder. "That's right. Now get going, Dame-Tsuna. A boss should never be late!" And with that, he was sent flying from Reborn's kick into the limo.

It was quite hard this time around, so he was a little dizzy. As he started to get back up, a luggage hit him square in the face, succesfully knocking him out. Before he blacked out, he heard voices saying, "Good luck, Tsu-kun!" Probably his mom. "You can do it, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta. "I-Pin will miss!" I-Pin. "Gyahaha! Lambo-san is the best!" Now that was obviously Lambo. "Do it with your dying will! Or else..." he didn't even want to know what Reborn looked like as he said that.

And then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've decided to rewrite the first (and only) chapter of Away From Home. If you actually liked the first chapter's writing, great. If not, hopefully my rewrite will be an improvement.

Just so you know, I'm not abandoning it (even though some of you might wish I did), I just want to improve it.

I've got a lot of plans for this story, and I hope my readers will enjoy them.

Also, I'm one of those reviews-make-me-happy kind of authors, so I love your reviews. So, shoutout to Zucchini (Guest) and LaLunaLight as my first reviewers. I know this sounds selfish but in my mind it's like: No reviews, no updates. A lot of reviews, drowning in updates. And I actually want to know what you guys think.

If a character is OOC, let me know. Along with any other flaws. Because to me, a simple 'Update soon!' Sounds rushed and you don't really care about the story. But even if you do that, I still appreciate you actually taking your time to write anything.

Expect an update this week or the next.


End file.
